The present invention relates generally to a container that is able to withstand extreme external conditions in space for space applications as well as for earth applications. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a capsule containing live microorganisms that is transferred between planets for testing survivability or stored for an extended period of time in other inhospitable places on Earth.
In recent decades, life on Earth has been discovered to be more diverse and resilient than previously imagined and discovered. Extremophiles, microorganisms which survive and live in extreme conditions that are typically detrimental to the majority of life forms on Earth, have been found living in deep sea hydrothermal vents, locations with high radiation, inside salt crystals, and in many other places thought impossible for sustaining life only thirty or so years ago. Simultaneously, places like Mars, particularly in its distant past, and Jupiter's moon, Europa, have been discovered to be friendlier to life forms than previously expected because liquid water was discovered in Mars' past and highly likely to be present on Europa located beneath its ice crust. On Earth, all life forms require three essential sources for survival, including a source of carbon, energy source and liquid water. All of these have been present in the past or are present on places beyond Earth.
It is known that about 1 Martian meteorite hits Earth on a monthly basis, and about a billion tons of Martian rocks have landed on Earth ever since the solar system was formed. According to some statistics, as many as thirty meteorites have been identified to have originated from the Martian crust and transferred therefrom to Earth. Approximately one ton of Martian rock subject to major impact events has been ejected to Earth, enduring radiation, vacuum, gravity, and entry through a planetary atmosphere. It is estimated that one out of ten million of the Mars rocks arriving on Earth has spent less than one year in the interplanetary journey before arriving on Earth. Furthermore, it is estimated that every million years, approximately ten rocks larger than 100-150 g are transferred from Mars to Earth in only two to three years.
While major impact events are known to allow Martian or other planetary rocks from the outer surface of a particular planet to arrive at the surface of Earth while maintaining inner core temperatures low enough to keep from killing living organisms, it is unknown whether living organisms in fact have survived or could survive the interplanetary transfer phase. The mechanism for theoretical transfer or exchange of life between planets caused by ejection of surface rocks by major asteroid or comet impacts is known as “transpermia.” Therefore, testing of the ability of organisms to survive transfer between planets becomes crucial. Such studies could help determine whether the interplanetary transfer of living organisms may have played an important role in the origins of terrestrial life. The travel and transfer of living organisms between planets, such as from Mars to Earth or Earth to Mars, vitally depends on whether it is possible for organisms to endure the interplanetary voyage.
Currently, little is known about living organisms in deep space, and living organisms surviving beyond the low Earth orbit (LEO) or Earth's magnetosphere into deep space for an extended period of time of at least three years or longer. Earth's magnetosphere is an area in which the influence of magnetic field protects orbiting near-Earth spacecrafts from the charged particle component of galactic cosmic radiation and solar particle events.
Testing to see whether living organisms can survive traveling between planets in deep space requires developing a simulated meteoroid that contains living organisms to fly aboard a spacecraft to deep space for an extended period of time. The transfer of the simulated meteoroid containing living organisms mimics the interplanetary transfer of living organisms in rocks. The simulated meteoroid also requires a specially designed container to protect the contained living organisms by retaining its structural integrity and intact seals after being subject to launch and the tremendous landing impact shock. The simulated meteoroid also requires a light weight container made of strong materials to minimize impact while providing strong sealing methods to mitigate launch and landing shock. The aim of the present invention is to also advance survivability knowledge of living organisms and transpermia over an extended period of time, such as three years or longer, in the interplanetary space environment. Another aim of the present invention is to create a durable and lightweight capsule to withstand tremendous pressure and extreme conditions and to maintain its multiple hermetic sealing for protecting the samples contained within the capsule for a period of three years or longer that is placed in inhospitable environments of Earth.